The present disclosure relates generally to measurement of a multiphase mixture, and more specifically to use of patch antennas in the measurement of a multiphase mixture flowing in a pipe.
A multiphase mixture refers to a composition that includes at least two phases of material. By way of example, the multiphase mixture may include some combination of oil, water, and gas. Typically, in oil and gas industries, it is desirable to measure a composition and a flow rate of a material flowing inside a pipe. With depleting oil/gas reserves across the globe and smaller and deeper wells with higher water content, there is an enhanced need for multiphase flow measurement techniques.
Conventionally, for measuring a composition of fluids in the oil and gas industry, a variety of techniques are employed. For example, impedance sensors, capacitive and/or inductive sensors, dual-energy gamma sensors, venturi meters, and microwave sensors have been used for measuring the composition of the fluids. Currently, numerous microwave-based flow metering sensors are being employed. These microwave-based flow metering sensors offer varying degrees of sensitivity, complexity, and costs.
Furthermore, some of the microwave-based flow metering sensors are intrusive to the flow inside the pipe. Consequently, these sensors may be exposed to the flow of the material inside the pipe, thereby increasing possibility of damage to the sensors and necessitating frequent replacement. In other scenarios, the flow of the material may be measured by diverting the actual flow of material inside the pipe through an external flow circuit. In certain other scenarios, a flow separator or a flow mixer may be used. Also, with the currently available microwave-based flow metering sensors accuracy of the measurement is a major concern.